


Treasure

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Requests~ [37]
Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Weisz finds himself feeling jealous.
Relationships: Shiki Granbell/Weisz Steiner
Series: ~Requests~ [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190266
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Treasure

Weisz sat in the Mess Hall, picking at his meal. Shiki was hanging off of one of Kris’ massive biceps at a table across the way. Laguna and Kleene were seated with them as well, making small talk.

He couldn’t blame Shiki for flirting with the ex-mercenary; aside from his awful personality Kris wasn’t terrible to look at, but he could do better. 

As Weisz watched the table, he locked gazes with Kris. There’s no way he was going to look away first. It’s not like he would get in the way. Shiki could do whatever, whoever he wanted; he was more than capable of taking care of himself, but that didn’t mean that he had to like it.

Kris turned away. A surge of triumph coursed through his veins, only to be stopped cold when he realized that the bastard had pulled Shiki closer to whisper in his ear.

Ivry snickered, “Jealous are we?” The coffee in her hand was clearly spiked with something special, considering how amused she looked.

“Don’t tease him,” Witch admonished. She patted Weisz’s shoulder. “Everyone goes at their own pace. Allowing oneself to be vulnerable is a daunting task; naturally, he needs a moment to work up the courage.”

The temper must have turned up at least twenty degrees. Weisz’s face burned in embarrassment, hands clammy. One of the systems was malfunctioning. That had to be it, but Witch would know, and she wasn’t going anywhere.

_ Nope.  _ He wasn’t jealous. Even if he were  _ hypothetically _ jealous, he wouldn’t give Ivry the satisfaction of being right, which she wasn’t; she was totally wrong.

“Jealous?” Weisz attempted to play it cool. His voice wavered, giving him away. “As if,” he scoffed.

“Jealous?” 

Weisz turned around fast enough to give himself whiplash; adrenaline alone kept it from fully registering it. Shiki’s head was tilted slightly in question.

“Weisz’s feeling neglected.” 

Weisz’s face burned even brighter. One day he was going to wipe that smirk off Ivry’s face. 

“Neglected-”

“I’m not! Ivry’s making shit up.”

“Hm,” Shiki hummed. “Are you sure? Kris said something similar. And Grandpa always said that it's important to treasure friends! Am I not treasuring you enough?”

“I’m fine,” Weisz bit out. “Why don’t you go treasure your  _ boyfriend? _ ”

“Huh?” 

He pushed past Shiki on his way out of the room.  _ Damn.  _ Even someone as dense as Shiki wouldn’t have missed his bitter tone. 

Supposing Ivry and Witch had wanted a confession that was as good as one. Maybe Shiki would be oblivious to his feelings. That would be the best-case scenario; they could carry on with limited awkwardness.

Finally, his storming petered out around the baths. Relaxation, that’s what he needed right now. And if anyone searched him out for a heart to heart, it would likely be their last stop.

He stripped down and sunk into the steaming water behind the colossal tree, out of sight. Each passing moment loosened his tense muscles further. The fragrant blossoms in the bath soothed his senses. Back resting against one of the sturdy roots, his eyes slid shut. The babbling ambient noise from the bath lulling him to unconsciousness.

Weisz woke blearily to something - _ someone _ \- shaking his shoulder.  _ Shiki.  _ Just his luck, the gravity user was nothing if not persistent, and he didn’t seem to have given up on their earlier conversation.

The dredges of sleep still clinging to his consciousness, Weisz looked at the gravity user. “Do you usually confront people while they’re in the bath?”

“No, but you usually don’t camp out in the baths, so I guess it’s an unusual day.”

Weisz sputtered, “I’m not camping out! Anyway, what did you track me down for?”

If he was lucky, Shiki would drop it. The last thing Weisz wanted was to explain why he was so worked up. He didn’t feel like dealing with the inevitable rejection either. 

“You're upset.”

“Not really.” Weisz’s face flushed.

“You’re pouting.”

“You’ve been in here too long. You’re imagining things.”

“Pouting.” Shiki poked his cheek with a cheeky grin. “Sounds like  _ you’ve _ been in here too long.” The teasing lilt dropped from his voice as he continued, “Y’know, I’m sorry, Weisz.” Shiki fidgeted 

“You don’t have anything to apologize for, and it’s my fault for letting Ivry get under my skin.” Weisz averted his eyes. Honestly, he could have done without having this conversation in the nude. But while he couldn’t change how he felt -he would probably be feeling  _ jealous  _ for the foreseeable future- Weisz could choose how he reacted. “If you’re happy, then I’m happy for you; that’s all that matters.”

“I’m always happy when I’m with you. Actually, there’s something I’ve been meaning to say...”

Shiki’s hand reached out to caress Weisz’s cheek. His gaze locking on Weisz with startling intensity.

A shiver ran up Weisz’s spine. “Not that I don’t enjoy a bit of scandalous behavior, but mister ex-mercenary doesn’t seem like the sharing type.” He chuckled away his discomfort. As much as he would love to jump at the chance, was it worth the risk?  _ Absolutely.  _ He would take what he could get.

Shiki, on the other hand? Weisz doubted that he would be ok.

And if anything happened, it would only make Weisz’s insufferable pining and festering jealousy worse.

“Sharing type? Kris may not seem friendly, but he’s capable of having more than one friend!”

“Sure...you’re dating, though?”

Shiki’s other hand reached up to cup Weisz’s face. “No, I want to date you! Kris was helping me figure out how to confess.”

“Wait- you went to  _ Kris _ for  _ relationship advice _ ?” Leave it to Shiki to go to the most emotionally stunted man in existence for advice. Although, clearly emotionally aware enough to push Weisz’s buttons,  _ if _ that was his intention.

“Laguna helped too. And Kleene, Rebecca, Homura. Also, Witch-”

Weisz leaned in, cutting Shiki short with a kiss. When they broke apart, they stayed within a heartbeat of each other. 

They could have saved so much time.  _ Why hadn’t he done this sooner?  _

“Hey, Shiki.”

“Yeah.”

“Next time, let’s just be upfront instead of doing this roundabout shit.”

Shiki beamed at him before launching himself into Weisz’s arms. “I’ll treasure you.”

“I’ll…” Weisz could feel himself flush all over, from his head to his toes, his voice stammering. “I’ll treasure you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty happy with how this turned out^^   
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Any comments, kudos, etc. are greatly appreciated (*≧▽≦)


End file.
